powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Causality Perception
The ability to perceive and understand all cause and effect relations. Sub-power of Causality Manipulation. Advanced variation of Accelerated Probability. Also Called *Causality Sense/Vision Capabilities The user can perceive and understand all cause and effect relations, deducing the path leading to any effect, allowing them to plan, analyze, and take action with absolute efficiency. They can perceive the cause and effect relations of their own thoughts giving them the ability to tackle a various situations by simply thinking about possible routes they could take. In a fighting situation, they can adapt perfectly to all factors before they even appear, achieving maximum efficiency in offense, defense, and strategy, ensuring optimal success as long as there is the slightest chance. As a strategist, the user can always achieve optimal results (depending on the means at their disposal), perfectly anticipating all variables and their opponents' every move. These calculations can lead to extremely complicated planning in the long run, which always ends up being successful. As scientists, they can discover new theories and invent new technologies with incredible ease, as they can automatically deduce the correct path to the desired result and remove the need for trial/error basic protocol. The user can instantly understand anything by perceiving all the causes/effects it is currently made of, as well as all the previous ones that lead to this state. For example, a simple glance at someone would be enough to learn their nature, personality, history, expectations, strengths, weaknesses, etc. The perception can also be turned to the person's future, its many paths, their probabilities, and the one which will eventually be realized. Criminals with this power could execute perfect crimes very easily, as they would know exactly which actions would lead to their arrest and which wouldn't, by knowing all possible consequences (effect) of each individual action (cause). In short, users are flawless tacticians. They understand everything, there always several steps ahead of everyone else, impossible to catch off-guard, and always achieve the best possible results. Applications *Accelerated Perception *Adaptive Learning *Adaptive Mind *Aim Dodging *Attack Prediction *Combat Perception *Danger Intuition *Destiny Perception *Detail Intuition *Domino Effect *Energy Perception *Enhanced Response *Extrasensory Perception *Fact Perception *Flawless Precognition *Hyper Awareness *Hypercognition *Hyper Instincts *Infinite Resourcefulness *Omnicompetence *Omni-Intuition *Optimal Finesse *Path to Victory *Pattern Sense *Photographic Deduction *Prescience *Reality Perception *Retrocognition *Supernatural Self-Preservation *Tactical Analysis/Genius Variations *Accelerated Probability - lesser variation *Claircognizance - lesser variation *Nigh Omniscience *Precognition Associations *Causality Manipulation *Cyber Mind *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Vision *Future-Probability Cognition Limitations *User's achievements are limited by the means at their disposal and the information from the sensory input. *User's body may not be able to keep pace with their perceptive abilities. *May be limited by the user's physical field of perception. Known Users Known Objects *Causality calculator (Denma) Gallery King Bradley's Curb-stomp.gif|We're about to witness an instant curb-stomp. King Bradley 6.jpg|King of the Battlefield. King Bradley 4.jpg|Fear the Fuhrer. Tao 2.png|Tao (Image/Wildstorm Comics) Midnighter.jpg|Midnighter (WildStorm/DC Comics) File:Kuroko_Quasi-Emperor_Eye.gif|Kuroko Tetsuya (Kuroko no Basket) File:Kali_(Kubera).png|Kali (Kubera) File:Visnu_(Kubera).png|Visnu (Kubera) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Combat Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Smart Powers